Little Black book
by Darkness' master
Summary: The day started like all the others until Yami comes along a little black book.


**Little black book.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh wish I did.

**Summary:** The day started like all the others until Yami comes across a little black book.

**Chapter 1**

The day had started like all the others. Yugi had bounced into the room to wake his dark half.

"Yami wake up!" Yugi shouted into Yami's ear. Yami shot up in bed and looked around. When his unfocused gaze settled on Yugi he groaned.

"What is it Aibou?"

"Time to get up. We have school today." Yugi tugged at the spirit's sleeve.

"Why do I have to go to school?" Yami asked.

"Well think about it this way. The sooner you get up and dressed, the sooner we can leave and then the sooner you can see Kaiba." Yugi smiled.

"Point taken." Yami said hopping out of bed and dashing to the shower. 'Kaiba' Yami thought. 'how strange is it that he is my only rival and the only holder of my heart.' Yami quickly had to turn the shower from pleasantly warm to freezing cold as he thought of the blue-eyed boy.

Yami had in record time showered, dressed and eaten. So he was now practically dragging Yugi out of the game shop in an attempt to get to school as quickly as possible.

Kaiba was, as Yami expected, reading in their homeroom. Yami took the seat two places ahead of him and placed his bag in the middle of the aisle. Yugi had taken the seat behind Yami and turned to face his dark. Yami turned around and to everyone in the room he seemed to be looking at Yugi when he was actually looking past him at Kaiba. He was memorising everything he could about the boy. His piercing ice blue eyes, flawless pale skin, sharp features and was that an ear ring.

"Hey Yami, Yugi." Anzu said walking up to them.

"Hi Anzu." Yugi brightly replied. Yami mumbled something that resembaled a hi.

/Yami, you could be nice./

But then I would have to stop looking at Kaiba.Yami whined through their link.

/You';; have to anyway because here come Jou, Honda, Bakura and Ryou./

Yami slowly tore his gaze away from his crush. "Hey Yami wanna duel?" Jou asked.

"Sure Jou but you know I'm going to beat you right."

"Na, I'm getting real good." A snort cut through the air. "Got summing to say moneybags?"

"Well I was just amused by the fact that you think you could ever be more then a mediocar duelist mutt."

"What do you know richboy."

"A lot more then you." Kaiba sneered. That was all it took to snap Jou as he lunged at the CEO. In his hast to get to Kaiba Jou knocked Yami's bag into the air. The bag hit Kaiba's table and both the boy's books when flying.

Once the fight had been broken up Yami and Kaiba gathered their books. The rest of the day passed without any problems.

Back at the game shop Yami opened his bag and pulled out the books that he needed for his homework. It was then that he noticed a little black book that he knew wasn't his. Curiousity got the better of the spirit. Opening the book he found the pages covered in a small neat handwriting. Yami started reading the first page.

_8 May _

_Damn I can't believe I'm doing this. Aren't girls the ones who write diaries? The only reason I'm doing this is because the physicologist Mokuba made me see told me to._

'Oh my dear Ra this is Kaiba's diary!!!!' Yami thought as his heart started to beat a little faster. Yami went against the voice that told him that reading this was wrong and contined reading the entry.

_Now normally I, Seto Kaiba, would not do something like this but Mokuba's puppy dog eyes got the better of me like always. He always knows what to do to get me to do stuff. Damn that kid. His puppy dog eyes are more powerful then Yugi's._

'Damn that's powerful.' Yami knew because he had often been on the receiving end of those eyes.

_Yugi is this kid in my class and one of my only rivals next to Yami, his"dark half". Yugi and his group of friendship freaks annoy the hell out of me. They're always fucking well asking me to be their friend. Yeah right! Hell will freeze over before I fucking well even concider it. They all annoy me to much. Well except for Yami. He's the only one I could stay around for more then 2 seconds but I don't like him enough to be friends._

_Well I have work to do._

Yami closed the book. 'Oh fucking Ra. I have Seto Kaiba's diary. I should return it when I see him tomorrow. Yes I'll do the right thing and return it, well after I've read it.'

Well that's it. Not much but hey. R&R please.


End file.
